A Black Rose in the Silver Fire
by DarknessStar1313
Summary: What happens if you were raised in the Abbey all your life? Well Lea was and now has a chance to see the world and find her family. She meets up with the BB but this is the developing story, the history, Just read itll all make sense.


**A Black Rose in the Silver Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or the abbey but I do own Russian Demolition (Lea, Sasame, Toni, and Keiichi) also the Rose family and the other branches of families. So no sueing alright.

**Chapter One: ****What does the Sky look like?**

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

Bring Me to Life, Evanescence 

Six Years ago

A Russian Abbey stood like an abandon prison in a cold wasteland. This Abbey is a containment center for lots of young boys and one unlucky, unhappy girl. This one girl is a top secret experiment. Her name is Lea, granddaughter to Voltaire Hiwatari, soon to be star of the beyblading world. As long as the young girl could remember she had lived in seclusion in the large building. She had gone through experiments, pain and training sessions. The girl is a perfect example of the terror that is seen in every child's eyes. She is the important key to the rise of Biovolt.

Now in a room Lea's team is relaxing in their time of tranquility. Laying down on the ground reading a complicated Italian book is nine year old Toni Salvetre. Toni is an unusual Italian with short black spiked hair and vibrant green eyes that are following the educated words that are in a code written by his parents just for him. Beside Toni sits Keiichi Hu, an Asian ten year old. Unlike Tino, Keiichi has long black hair that reaches his shoulders. One of his black bangs hangs in front of his closed orange cat like eyes. Keiichi has his arms folded and legs crossed as he meditates to calm his restless mind.

On the single bed in the room sits the oldest of the bunch. Eleven year old Sasame Reyes sketched a small drawing of his beyblade. His silver hair goes to his ears with a natural messiness. Sasame's blue eyes show innocence and hope that are preserved in his blade. The last member in the room is Nine year old Lea. Lea is leaning against the old chipped wall. Her light blue hair goes to her waist with a natural curl at the end. Her unusual pink eyes are closed as she rests her mind from lack of sleep.

All of the sudden the door swings open and bangs into the wall causing either eyes to open or items to be hidden. There in the door stands an Abbey female officer, Sanaa, who looked at the four through pitch black sunglasses.

"As a reward for the completion of Russian Demolition, I am ordered to take you to a park outside of Abbey boundaries before practices for the world tournament begin." Sanaa looked at them sternly before smiling, "Come on young ones out you go."

The three boys jump out of the positions in an unusual burst of happiness and run out of the room. Lea pushes off the wall and goes over to the officer.

"Ma'am what does the sky look like?" Lea asked in her small voice that was sore with lack of use.

Sanaa looked at the girl that they presumed mute and looked into her large pink orbs and asked, "You mean you have never seen the sky?"

"No ma'am I have never seen the sky, nor the sun or even a rose in which my grandpa calls me." Lea told the officer with the truth.

The lady looked at Lea again and sorrow and guilt ran into her heart. The girl she was looking after as a job had never been in the outdoors.

"Well, little Lea I guess it's time for you to see the sky. All I can say is you will love the world outside these walls." Sanaa then took Lea's hand and led her outside into the real world.

The three boys ran through the fence leaving the Abbey while Lea and Sanaa left jogging hand in hand.

Okay short but hopefully you get the point.

Just to clear it up Lea is the granddaughter to Voltaire Hiwatari but is not Kai's sister. I repeat Lea is NOT Kai's sister. There's this complicated family tree where Lea's mom was disowned because she was a girl but Lea was so unusual that Voltaire stole her and made her to be something like Kai, okay. Okay.

It took me soooooo long to figure out how to start my story and try and finish it so its decent and I hope worthy of good reviews hint hint well hope you liked the "start" of the story

Wuv

E….Rika (don't ask, nicknames E)

(Tell me wut u think PLEASE!!!!!!!!! thank you)


End file.
